A pale light
by Will Of Wind
Summary: Ichigo has fallen into despair and the only one who can save him from such an awful pit now is one who has experienced despair first hand.


Take Notes

To take notes, just tap here and start typing.

Or, easily create a digital notebook for all your notes that automatically syncs across your devices, using the free OneNote app.

A pale light

AN:This is my first story that I've ever wrote in my entire life, it's a one shot so I hope you like it and enjoy. I do NOT own bleach.

We come upon the town known as karakura town, the town wasn't anything special from a distance, just a small, simple, and normal town it even seemed normal up close but like they say "look underneath the underneath". And if you were to do just that you'll see that karakura town wasn't as normal as it made itself out to be. But even if you were to see the underneath of karakura you still wouldn't know it's secret.

Karakura town was the home to some very powerful beings such as shinigamis, Quincys and other beings of other powers, but one such being was so powerful he could level mountains with a flick of his wrist.

This being was the human and ex-Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo was a teenager of at least 16 almost 17 years old, had short' spiky orange hair that many thought was dyed (his hair was natural damn it!),he had deep chocolate brown eyes that told a story like no other, his skin was tan but not very tan and had a very sharp face with not an ounce of baby fat in sight.

We find Ichigo walking down one of the many sidewalks of karakura with a bag of groceries in one hand and a umbrella in the other. He looks up to see the sky covered with storm clouds and rocking with thunder as if a message was being sent across the heavens. Ichigo grunts and opens the umbrella but all of a sudden a gust of wind blows past him and takes his umbrella with it, Ichigo then proceeds to silently curse as many times as possible. He then looks to his left and sees his reflection in a store window.

He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with the kanji for moon (月) on the front in red that hugged his torso showing off his highly toned muscles and six pack abs, camo cargo pants and black sneakers.

Satisfied with how he looked he continued down the path back to the kurosaki clinic, his home. Ichigo growled at the thought of going back to his so called home.

More like hell to me. Ichigo thought with disdain.

After the winter war ended 7 months ago he thought he would be happy to go back to his normal life after everything was said and done, but that was not the case for Ichigo. After he lost his powers he felt like someone tore out a part of his very soul and he didn't like it and after he woke up from his coma and learned he would not be able to see spirits anymore he felt sadness. After Rukia disappeared right in front of him he felt grief. Then a couple of months later his friends started to shun him in fact he never really talked to any of his friends anymore.

Orihime, Uryu and Chad pretty much kicked him out of their inner circle, Renji and Rukia never came back to karakura and he was never allowed to go with his human friends whenever a hollow appeared, he felt useless. And not only his friends but his family too, Karin started going to Urahara's a month or two ago and when he asked her why she simply stated "I like his candy", Ichigo knew already that she lied to him, he knew that she had powers of her own now but she lied to him about it, Yuzu started hanging out with her friends from school more often, even to the point when she finally comes home at 9:30 P.M. And Ichigo's dad was recently given the captains position of the 3rd division so he Spends more time in soul society then in the human world now and he never bothered to tell him, how Ichigo knew was because he eavesdropped on his and Urahara's conversation, he felt betrayed.

Then it rained, this started to bring up to many painful memories and Ichigos' legs gave out from under him, he leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it, he looked around his surroundings and saw that he was all alone, there was no one walking down the sidewalk, no one driving up and down the road and no one out in the distance, he was desperately begging in his mind for someone, anyone to show themselves so he wouldn't be alone anymore but no such person came, he felt lonely.

It was right then and there with shocking realization that these feelings, Sadness, grief, uselessness, betrayal and loneliness. All of these emotions added up to one thing and one thing only, DESPAIR. Ichigo felt despair and he didn't like it one bit, because it brought up another painful memory, a memory of a certain female quarta (4th) espada, he remembers every single detail about her.

From her bone white single spiked helmet that covered the left half of her smooth, medium, raven, black hair to her see through hollow hole on her chest, from her white arrancar robes to her beautiful pale skin, from her heart shaped face to her teal colored tear like marks under her eyes, from her bountiful chest to her well toned stomach, from her amazing hips to her firm legs, but the thing that he'll never forget are her deep acidic green orbs filled with everything and nothing at the same time. He even remembers her name (and we all know how bad Ichigo is with names).

Her name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.

As Ichigo sat back against the wall in the soaking rain he thought back to when he first met her. (Flashback) Getsuga Tensho! Ichigo yelled out his signature attack, it then sped towards the Decima (10th) Espada Yammy Riyalgo. Ha, let's see him block that. Ichigo thought with smugness, as it was about to hit Yammy 'who had his remaining arm raised to block the attack' a pale female arrancar appeared in Front of Yammy and literally threw the attack away, Ichigo was shocked to say the least, to block one of his getsuga tenshos was nothing short of impressive but to literally throw one away while he was in his Bankai was just unbelievable, but right now he had just witnessed THE unbelievable become believable.

Yammy you stupid oaf can't you see that if you fight this... Ulquiorra stopped mid sentence as she looked at Ichigo with subtle shock and interest for a second, she then regained her composure, trash any longer you would surely die. Ulquiorra finished with her usual blank face.

Ichigo felt a shiver crawl down his spine as he heard her voice, it sounded soft like silk but powerful at the same time.

Ulquiorra. Yammy said with surprise, he then got angry at Ulquiorra. What the hell do you mean by that, are you saying that I'm weak! Yammy yelled out, Ulquiorra then proceeded to punch Yammy in the gut sending him back a bit, Yammy then crouched down and held his stomach with his remaining arm with a pained look on his face.

No I am not saying you are weak you fool, "she then looked at Ichigo again" I'm saying that you will simply die if you continue to fight this trash. Ulquiorra said without emotion. She then proceeded to walk pass Yammy and open a garganta.

Come, we are done here. She said, Yammy only nodded, stood up and went through the portal but before she could walk through herself a voice stopped her.

Wait. The voice said desperately, she then turned around to see the so called "trash" looking at her.

What do you need trash. She said plainly.

I must know her name. Ichigo thought to himself. What is your name? Ichigo asked hoping that she would give him an answer. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit for a second, for once she was caught off guard and by a simple question at that, she didn't know why but she felt like answering him and so she did.

Ulquiorra Schiffer ,she stated, and who is the one who wants to know? She asked with a bit of interest in her voice.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo said with a smile, she jumped a bit which confused him a little, she then walked into the garganta and closed it behind her, Ichigo then sealed his zanpakuto back to its' shikai state, he turns around to see Orihime almost done healing Chads' wounded arm, he started to walk over to them but his mind was on the pale woman that gave him her name.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. He repeated in his head as he knelt down near Chad, but he had a feeling that this would not be their final confrontation with each other. (Flashback end) And he was right for he met her again in heuco mundo when he and his so called "friends" went to save Orihime from Aizen and he ended up dying TWICE in heuco mundo, both deaths caused by a single person and he ended up killing said person but regrets killing her, he is and always will regret killing Ulquiorra Schiffer, the one he secretly loved.

Ulquiorra I'm so sorry. "Ichigo said to himself aloud." If only I could make it up to you somehow I would do whatever you asked me to do. He said with sadness as his tears joined the rain. But he then realized something, he no longer was being rained on and he felt a presence on his left, he was about to ask the stranger what they were doing until a familiar voice made him freeze.

Then maybe you can make it up to me now instead of later. Said the stranger, Ichigo then looked up and saw the acidic green slit pupil eyed beauty he was just thinking about, holding his umbrella over him and looking down at him in sympathy. (Ulquiorra, a few hours before her confrontation with Ichigo). She sat on her bed in her quarters, her face in her knees, silently crying. Yes you must be wondering why the almighty quarta espada was crying? It's because of a certain orange haired man who had slowing and painfully stolen her affections.

Ichigo, I'm so sorry. She thought while picturing him in his trademark bankai outfit and black blade ready to protect those closest to him.

A little bit ago somehow in someway, she had woken up in the throne room after her supposed "Death" and still doesn't' know how she's even alive to begin with, but it does not matter anymore to her because her mind won't stop thinking about the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

Where did this all start? She pondered a little before she realized when it did start.

Ah, back when Yammy and I were sent to the world of the living to gather intel on him and others. She thought as she went back to the first time that they ever met. (Flashback) Yammy you idiotic trash, what did you get yourself into this time. Ulquiorra thought while going to Yammy's last known location, she has already completed surveillance on her targets and Yammy is suppose to gauge the human boy's power, "she hears Yammy scream" and by the sounds of it, it's going okay. She then stops just out of sight of the two but close enough to where she can keep the stupid trash known as the Decima Espada from dying, as she is observing their battle she sees the human girl in the back healing her friend.

Wait a second, Ulquiorra looks more closely, she isn't healing him, she's rejecting his wound all together. She says quietly, She then takes this into account hoping this information will be useful for lord Aizen. As she was still observing the girl's amazing power to reject time itself she was startled by a loud voice yelling out.

Getsuga Tensho! The human boy yelled out and a compressed blast of black and red spiritual energy went towards Yammy.

Looks like I have to keep the piece of trash from dying now. Ulquiorra sighed and sonido'ed in front of Yammy and Threw away the boy's attack, he looked shocked by what she did to his attack she then looked at Yammy. Yammy you stupid oaf can't you see that if you fight this... she stopped sentence when she looked at the human boy's chocolate brown eyes.

they look so pure, determined, strong and confused? Ulquiorra thought for a second but then shook he head of these thoughts and started again.

Trash any longer you would surely die. She finished with blank face.

She saw the human shiver a bit but immediately dismissed it as the breeze giving him goosebumps.

Ulquiorra. Yammy said with surprise but then got angry at Ulquiorra, what the hell do you mean by that, are you saying that I'm weak! Yammy yelled out.

Time to put the Decima back where he belongs. Ulquiorra thought as she cocked her fist back and hit Yammy in the gut sending him back a bit, he then fell down to his knees and clutched his stomach with a pained look on his face.

No I am not saying you are weak you fool, she then looked at the human boy, why does he interest me so much? Ulquiorra thought but then continued, I'm saying that you will simply die if you continue to fight this trash. She said blankly, she then walked past him and opened up a garganta.

Come, we are done here. She said without looking at him, Yammy simply nodded and walked through the garganta, as she was about to walk through a voice stopped her.

Wait. The voice said to her, she turned around and saw the human boy looking at her.

What do you need trash. she said blankly but on the inside she was confused, why did I comply and stop for him? She wondered as the human started to open his mouth.

What is your name? He asked bluntly, her eyes widened a bit as she thought about what he said, out of all the things to ask me, he ask for my name? ,She thought to herself, confused, and why do I feel like giving him an answer? She wondered but soon enough she complied.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. She told him blankly.

Maybe I can get his name if I ask. She thought. And who is the one who wants to know? She asked with a bit of interest in her voice.

He then smiled, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He replied back to her.

She didn't know why but she jumped a bit at his smile and felt her face get a bit warm, she then walked into the garganta and there Yammy waited for her.

What took you so long Ulquiorra? Yammy questioned her with a bit of impatience in his voice.

Nothing you need to concern yourself with Decima. Ulquiorra said with coldness, Yammy only grunted and walked forward along with Ulquiorra, as they were traveling through the garganta Ulquiorra's mind was somewhere else at the moment and more specifically, on an orange haired boy's name.

Ichigo Kurosaki. She repeated in her head as she traveled through the garganta and she had a feeling that this was not their final meeting with each other. (Flashback end) She smiled at the memory, he made me feel so warm, so cared for and so... alive in those brief few seconds. She said to herself, she then frowned as she reflected back on their encounters after their first.

But will he even love me after everything I did to him? She asked herself, she still wasn't use to the things called emotions yet, before Ichigo ever came to heuco mundo she talked frequently with the human girl that she kidnapped, she keeps her company and the human explains what emotions are to her and the thing called the "heart", at one point she asked what it means when your face gets warm and your body starts to feel weird, the human said that it means you have a crush on or possibly love someone. She was shocked by this revelation, the first thing she thought of was, "is it possible that I have a crush on or in love with Ichigo Kurosaki?, even now her face still lights up with the thing the human said was a "blush" on her face just from thinking about Ichigo, but things don't always work out well for people and so she killed him twice and she died but came back to life.

I am so confused right now. She told herself while twirling a strand of her hair in frustration.

What are you confused about? A gruff voice asked from behind her, she whips her head around to see the Sexta (6th) Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjeaquez standing in her doorframe looking at her.

Why do you care sexta. Ulquiorra said with her normal blank voice, after she had woken up she found out that the Grimmjow and the former Teresa (3rd) Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck had made Los Noches their permanent home, so right now they are trying to build a society for any hollow who wants to live in peace. Grimmjow then started to get angry.

Because Nel and I didn't ally with a cry baby, we allied with Ulquiorra Schiffer, the strongest espada alive! Grimmjow yelled at her, she was surprised by this, In the past Grimmjow never spoke to her like that, but before she could ponder this any further he started again.

If your this sad by what you did to Kurosaki then don't be. He stated.

Why? She asked Grimmjow. He then to a deep breath and spoke again.

Because when I fought him all those times he never had wanted to kill me in fact if theirs one thing that I've learned fighting him it's that he shows respect and gratitude for any opponent even one that killed him, for example our last fight ended with him lowering me to the ground so I wouldn't fall. He said with a bit of empathy in his voice.

If anything I believe he's blaming himself for your death. Grimmjow revealed to her.

She was shocked to say the least, she felt guilty for causing him such pain but also relieved because he doesn't blame her for everything she has caused him.

You know I bet he's waiting for you to pop out of no where and kiss him. Grimmjow smirked at her, she blushed and looked at Grimmjow.

How did you know? She asked him. He just deadpanned, you've got to be kidding me right? He asked, while that chick healed Nel and I after that crazy guy's and Nnoitora's fight he wouldn't shut up about you, he kept on asking question after question after question, he even said that he wanted to kiss you so badly and as soon as that girl healed me I immediately sonido'ed to get away from him. Grimmjow ranted comically.

Ulquiorra frowned with doubt, I don't know Grimmjow what if... she was cut off by the blue haired espada.

No! No what ifs', buts', whens', whos', Wheres' or hows' just go find the moron and kiss his ass! Grimmjow said that with a smirk in place.

Yet again Ulquiorra was shocked but then smiled, she rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

Thank you Grimmjow, thank you for helping me. She stated softly.

Grimmjow was just stiff as a board as she hugged him and he still was as she let go and opened a garganta to the human world to find her lost love.

It was when he heard giggling that made him stop being stiff and turned around only to find the former Teresa standing there.

Hehehehehe did wittle grimmkitty enjoy his hug. Nel then laughed at his very red face when she said that, she then walked away, Grimmjow then realized what she said and became very angry and took off after her.

Hey! You take that back you cero eating freak! Grimmjow yelled out as he gave chase after the former Teresa across los noches. (In the human world) Ulquiorra stepped out of the garganta and headed to Ichigo's power signature, but halfway there her path is blocked by a green and white stripped bucket hat man.

Now where are you off to this lovely evening miss arrancar? The man said with a bit of mischief in his voice, Ulquiorra immediately suspected that this man was a shinigami and so she gave her answer.

To see Ichigo and to apologize for what I did to him. She said with a downcast expression on her face. The man then grinned and flicked open his fan.

Oh, then that changes everything then. He said cheerfully, Ulquiorra then deadpanned at him.

So your not going to try to kill me or anything? Ulquiorra asked with a look that said "what the fuck"

Noooppe. He said while looking at her with mischief, Ulquiorra then comically fell over and got back up. Thank you. Ulquiorra said with a bit of graditude, She then started to continue on her path to Ichigo but was stopped by the man's cane.

Now where do you think your going? He asked with a smirk on his face, Ulquiorra looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

To see Ichigo, why? She asked. Not like that your not. He said with a smug look on his face. Now Ulquiorra was frustrated, why not? She asked with a bit of a growl in her voice.

Because Ichigo can no longer see ghost. He said with sadness, now for the millionth time that day she was shocked.

How? She asked with a bit of concern in her tone.

Too long of a story for the likes of here, as he gestured around the area they were in, why not head back to my shop, we can talk while I make your gigai. He then gestured her to follow him, she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him.

And by the way, names Kisuke Urahara nice to meet you. He said as he held out his hand, she looked at it and took it.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. She said simply as they shook hands, Kisuke then smirked as they both shunpo'ed and sonido'ed to there destination. (2 hours later at Urahara's shop) And that that's the story of how your boyfriend defeated Aizen. Kisuke finished telling Ulquiorra his story, he then took a sip of his tea as he looked at Ulquiorra's expression, she had a noticeable blush on her face and was yet again shocked.

He sacrificed his powers to save everyone? She asked with astonishment, she knew he would do anything for the ones' he loved but to give up his own powers to save them, it was unbelievable

Kisuke nodded, Yep and that is why you need one of my famous, durable and amazingly perfect gigais'. Kisuke announced as he did a weird pose, Ulquiorra only blinked, she then shook her head and looked at him.

Just give me the gigai shinigami. Ulquiorra said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Ohh your so cruel Miss arrancar. Kisuke said with animated tears running down his face as he guided Ulquiorra to her gigai.

Soooo what do ya think? Kisuke said with a shit eating grin on his face as he hid it behind his fan, Ulquiorra looked at her gigai.

Her gigai look alike had medium raven black hair without the half helmet, it had a green t shirt on it that was tight around her chest area and showed her stomach a bit, it had tight white skinny jeans on it and green and white shoes, it's skin was still pale and her hollow hole wasn't present on it, all in all it was perfect, but if one were to know Kisuke Urahara and look more closely at it she would see a slight and yet big difference.

Why are my breast bigger? She asked blankly as she noticed that her usual low C cup breast were now at least high C to low D cup on the gigai, Urahara only grinned bigger.

Well you see I had Tessai add a little difference to your gigai and we both know that you and little Ichigo might... ,he got in a thinking pose, what was the saying that kids use nowadays, he then snapped his fingers, oh right, you and little Ichigo might "get it on tonight" so I decided to help out a b... he didn't finish do to his entire body going through the wall and coming out the other end beaten and broken because of a punch from a very pissed off and red faced Ulquiorra.

Thank you Mister Urahara I'll be going now. Ulquiorra said with a dark voice that mean't "fuck with me and I'll kill you", she then got into her gigai and walked out of the shop and resumed her track towards Ichigo, mean while Kisuke started to get up and get the splinters pulled out by Tessai, who was waiting with the tweezers.

Note to self: do NOT piss off Ulquiorra Schiffer ever again. He thought as he painfully made his way back to the shop. (Right now with Ichigo and Ulquiorra) Hahahahahaha you really did that to hat and clog's? Ichigo asked and laughed again when Ulquiorra nodded, she smiled at his laughing visage, she now knows that she made the right choice with going to the human world and finding him.

Ichigo finished his laughing banter and looked at Ulquiorra with a smile, You know I think I might thank Grimmjow for this. He said with graditude in his tone for the blue haired arrancar.

Me too, if it wasn't for him I would still be in my room right now. Ulquiorra said with happiness in her voice. Ichigo looked at her again as he held his umbrella over them as it rained.

Wait a second, how did you find my umbrella? He asked with curiosity.

Ulquiorra only shrugged her shoulders, I found it caught on a fence a little bit away from here, I noticed it was going to rain so I grabbed it and used it until I found you. She explained to him, he only hummed in acknowledgement, they continued the rest of the way back home with small talk and as they entered his neighborhood a blue arrow landed at their feet, they looked up and came face to face with the Quincy known as Uryu Ishida.

Ichigo step away from the arrancar, now. Said with authority In his voice.

And why should I Ishida. Ichigo said with venom in his voice surprising both Ulquiorra and Uryu, Uryu was the first to recover.

Are you blind Ichigo? Look at her! She's the one who killed you not once but TWICE! Uryu yelled at Ichigo but missed the flinch that Ulquiorra made as he said that but Ichigo didn't, he then got even more angry.

Watch what you say Ishida, it might get you seriously hurt. Ichigo stated as he walked in front of Ulquiorra to show that he would protect her from him.

Ulquiorra was speechless, he would go against a friend and ally for her safety, she was both happy and sad by it, happy because he recognizes her as a loved one and sad at how two friends were going at it because of her, but there was only one thought running through her mind, I guess grimmjow was right, no matter what happens you will always love me, Ichigo. She thought with tears of happiness In her eyes.

Uryu was shocked at first but then narrowed his eyes. So, you would rather side with this hollow trash instead of your own friends. How disappointing Kurosaki. Uryu said the last part with venom and pulled out his bow, it looks like I'll have to exterminate you along with the arrancar before you become a problem, he then took aim, Ichigo then took a step back and had a bit of sweat on his forehead and Ulquiorra was preparing to exit the gigai and stop the Quincy, forgive me, my friend. Uryu then made an arrow and was about to fire, but out of no where a black and magenta colored arm smashed into Uryu's face and sent him flying across the street.

Chad. Ichigo whispered as the 7 foot tall Mexican stood in front of Ichigo to keep him out of harms way.

Chad wore a white tank top under a dark grey leather jacket, brown pants and tan work boots.

But, wh... he was stopped by chad raising his still normal arm and looked at him.

I made a promise to you Ichigo, we made a promise to each other that we would always be there for one another no matter what, he then turned back around towards Uryu now standing up and with a massive bruise forming on his face, I broke that promise when we abandoned you after you lost your powers, so I came here to make amends, whatever the cost. Chad said cooly.

Chad.. Ichigo whispered again but stopped and walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, thank you my friend. Ichigo smiled at him, Chad smiled back but saw Uryu forming another bow and arrow, he frowned and readied an El Drecto, Ichigo then looked concerned.

Ulquiorra was yet again speechless combined with fact that a giant human came out no where and slugged the Quincy in the face, her brain didn't work for a little bit, she was snapped out of her trance like state to the two of them preparing their attacks, she knew she had to end this, so she popped a soul candy into her mouth and popped out of it, she told it to stay put and sonido'ed in between the two and let loose her spiritual pressure on them and they fell to there knees, Their powers then canceled out, she was also careful of not to direct it towards Ichigo as well, she then spoke.

Enough you two! She yelled out, I may not know why your here! she looked at chad, and I also understand why you hate me! She looked at Uryu, but I came here to make amends with Ichigo and that's exactly what I'm going to do!, so you either accept it or you can just leave us alone! She yelled out, all three were shocked, they've all seen how stoic the arrancar acted before but never thought that she would be the one to yell and straighten them out, she then got back into her gigai and walk towards Ichigo.

Let's go Ichigo. She said as she picked up the umbrella that Ichigo had dropped during the dispute, Ichigo just nodded dumbly and looked toward his friends, Chad only grunted and gave Ichigo a knuckle bump and started to his way back home, Uryu merely reset his now broken glasses and muttered, we'll talk about this later Kurosaki. Ichigo just nodded and Uryu then started his way back home, Ichigo then began to walk with Ulquiorra again, the rest of the trip was spent in complete silence, then they finally arrived at the Kurosaki clinic/residence.

He opened the door and yelled out, hey, I'm home. He waited a minute or two and then signed in relief, good no ones here. He thought as he walked in and let Ulquiorra in as well, she handed him the now folded umbrella, he hung it up on a rack next to the jackets, he then noticed two things, one, they both were pretty much soaked head to toe and two, he forgot the groceries, he then face palmed and muttered Baka (idiot) under his breath, Ulquiorra looked concerned.

Is there something wrong Ichigo? She asked worriedly, Ichigo then glanced at her, yeah I left the groceries at the sidewalk we met up at. He said with shame.

She then looked at him and then at his wet clothes, damn he's ripped. She thought naughtily like, she the tore her eyes way from his torso and looked at his face with a almost unnoticeable blush on her face.

Is there anything that we can change into? She asked as she looked at him, Ichigo looked her over, damn she's sexy. He thought dirty like, he then looked at her face with a very noticeable blush on his face.

Yeah there is, follow me. He said as he guided her upstairs and into his room.

Here is my room. Ichigo said blankly, Ulquiorra looked around the room, it's a bit spartan like. She pointed out as Ichigo shuffled through his drawers.

Yeah it isn't much but it takes care of my basic needs. He said again blankly, Ulquiorra only nodded, she then took the room into account again.

He's just like me when it comes to our rooms. She thought with a bit of irony, keep the things that we need and get rid of the things that we don't require. She then smiled a bit at the similarity they shared, She was knocked out of her thoughts by Ichigo closing his drawer and handed her a white t shirt that looked a bit too big for her and a pair of light grey sweat pants that can be tightened around her waist.

If you need bras or panties then you can use a pair of my sisters if you want. He said with a huge blush as she took the closes from him, blushing a bit as well, where is your sisters room then? She questioned as she looked at him, just go down the hall and first door on the left, you can't miss it. He said as he picked up his pair of clothes, he had a white tank top and a pair of faded blue sweat pants, Ulquiorra nodded and proceeded out of his room and down the hall, she opened the first door on the left and looked inside, there was two beds, one near the front wall and one near the doorframe, two dressers, one on the right side of the room and one on the left side of the room, the room itself was painted a purple color and the floor was made of hardwood and there were other odds and ends in the room such as lamps, desks, laptops, a tv, dolls and clothes on the floor, a couple of chair and a weird looking katana near one of the beds, Ulquiorra then walked to the nearest dresser and pulled out a pair of blue panties and put them on, but she couldn't find a bra that was the right size.

his sisters must still be a smaller size then my gigai, She then grew a blush, then I guess I must go without one for now. She thought with embarrassment, as she started to get changed but then felt a pulse of spiritual pressure, she turned around and saw that the pulse came from the katana near the right side bed, she then walked over to it with only a shirt and panties on and grabbed it, the katana's hilt was a purple and gold color, the guard was also gold, the sheath was a black color and had golden trim around it, Ulquiorra then took the blade out of the sheath, it was a steel color like any traditional blade, she held the thing up to her face.

Wait a second, she then held it closer to her ear and heard sobbing coming from the blade, She then came to a realization that made her eyes widen, it's a zanpakuto. She was shocked that one of Ichigo's sisters possessed a zanpakuto, she whispered to it, hello? , the blade stopped sobbing and replied, wait, you can hear me? The zanpakuto asked, it sounds like a female. Ulquiorra thought as she replied, yes I can. The zanpakuto then started to cheer up, yes, yes! Someone finally hears me! She cried out with joy, Ulquiorra then chuckled.

Calm down miss...? Ulquiorra asked, the zanpakuto was too happy to reply, oh my name is Kiragetsu (Killer Moon). The now newly dubbed Kiragetsu said with happiness, Ulquiorra then asked, why were you crying? Kiragetsu fell silent, pondering if she should tell this woman or not, she then came to a decision, My wielder only see's me as a tool. Kiragetsu whispered, Ulquiorra was about to say something but a voice by the door startled both her and Kiragetsu.

She see's you as what? Ichigo said as he stepped over to them with a look of murder on his face, tell us the whole story Kiragetsu. Ichigo said blankly.

Kiragetsu shivered at his murder look but re-composed herself and started talking to him. It first started when she learned my name, we were fighting one of Urahara's dummy hollows and everything was going good, but I got knocked out of my wielders hands and she ended up using kido for the rest of the fight, as soon as the training battle was over she started walking over to me, at first I thought she was coming over to make sure I was alright, but instead of making sure I was alright she picks me up and slams my blade against a nearby rock saying that I failed her! Kiragetsu yelled out in anger, you could hear Ichigo's teeth clench and see his fist turn white as he listened to her story.

And let me tell you this, did you know that when ever the blade of a zanpakuto is damaged it hurts the spirit as well?! And she just kept on hitting that damn rock till my blade was nearly broken off and there were several occasions of where she simply hurt me just for the heck of it, like last time when she defeated her first high class dummy hollow, she got so excited that she jammed and twisted me into a rock while she went off and bragged about how only "she" defeated it! Kiragetsu ranted angrily at how she was treated.

She then took a couple of deep breaths and started to talk again but very quietly, and now she's off practicing her kido and left me behind. She very depressingly.

Ulquiorra was, yet again, speechless and angry at how someone could treat their own zanpakuto like this, Ichigo was a whole another story.

For once in Ichigo's life he really considered killing his sister right now, Karin is going to pay. he thought as he looked at the blade again. He then walked up to it and took it from Ulquiorra.

Kiragetsu, can you hear me? He asked softly. Yes. The zanpakuto replied back.

Just to let you know, I'm going to make sure that Karin will pay for this. He said with venom in his voice, Kiragetsu was shocked but happy at how nice he was treating her, thank you Ichigo. She replied and cut off the link all together, Ichigo then laid the blade back down and turned towards Ulquiorra.

He smiled softly, let's go downstairs, we can watch a movie as we talk. He said with kindness in his voice, Ulquiorra only smiled and nodded, they started their track back downstairs, she sat on the couch and waited for Ichigo to pick a movie but she thought of something she wanted to ask Ichigo about.

Ichigo, what's a movie? She asked with confusion, Ichigo animatedly fell over and then picked himself back up and explained to her what movie was.

After his explanation and after Ulquiorra knew what a movie was, he chose the movie titanic, as they watched how Jack and his friend won the titanic tickets from the other people, Ulquiorra unconsciously scooted towards Ichigo until she was attached to him, her arms around his right arm and her legs curled up right next to his, it is right then that Ichigo noticed something that made him blush like crazy.

Ulquiorra, where are your pants? Ichigo questioned Ulquiorra it is then that Ulquiorra noticed too that she was not wearing any pants which left her borrowed blue panties and smooth pale legs exposed to both of them.

Ulquiorra blushed heavily, I kind of forgot to put them on after our encounter with Kiragetsu. She muttered embarrassedly, do you want me to put some on? She asked him but was secretly hoping that he'll say no.

Ichigo then shook himself from his stupor by her question, he then smiled softly, no, you don't have to, in fact I like the sight of your legs their amazing. He said with love, she then slightly smiled, thank you Ichigo. She whispered and went back to watching the movie, but after a few minutes she looked at him.

Hey Ichigo, care to tell me what happened since the last time we saw each other? She questioned sternly, Ichigo looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, sure why not.

And so began a long discussion on what happened after he had lost his powers (which I'm not putting in do to me being too damn impatient to write it.) Ulquiorra then looked at Ichigo with sympathy in her eyes, I'm sorry Ichigo if I would've known... she was stopped by Ichigo putting a finger up to her lips, stop, there was no way of you knowing of what would happen to me. He smiled softly at her and turned his sights back to the movie as Jack was taking Rose to the front of the ship.

But Ulquiorra wouldn't have it, it's time. She thought as she turned his head towards her, Ichigo, before we even met my life was always full of despair, I didn't know what emotions were or what the heart was, I killed without mercy and remorse and I followed a man who didn't care a single bit about me, she then took a deep breath, but after our first meeting you became an orange spark for me, but as time passed that orange spark became a gigantic orange light, she then leaned closer to his dumbstruck face, and now I thank you for that but like you said on the sidewalk, you would do anything for me, was that true? She questioned.

To the last letter Ulquiorra. He said with a smile, Ulquiorra smiled back, then kiss me Ichigo.

Let me be your pale light. She stated as She smashed her lips against his, unbeknownst to them, Jack and Rose, in the movie, kissed too at the same time.

They both moaned into their mouths as they explored each other with their tongues, they finally broke apart after 5 straight minutes of making out, Ulquiorra leaned her head against Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo wrapped his arm around her, thank you Ichigo. Ulquiorra said dreamily, your welcome Ulquiorra, my pale princess. Ichigo said with happiness, she only giggled at her new nickname and both of them went back to watching the movie.

As it came to an end Ichigo was the only one awake he looked at Ulquiorra's sleeping face, she looks so cute while she sleeps. Ichigo thought as his new girlfriend snuggled closer to him, he chuckled and picked her and started his way back to his room, he caught a glance at the clock and it showed that it was 10:45 P.M. Huh, Yuzu must be staying at a friends place tonight, Karin must of crashed at hat and clogs and dad must still be in the soul society. He thought as he entered his room he set Ulquiorra down on his bed and got on himself, he then covered them both with his blanket and turned towards Ulquiorra, he then closed his eyes.

Goodnight Ichigo. Ulquiorra whispered, goodnight Ulquiorra. Ichigo whispered back.

I love you Ichigo. Ulquiorra whispered again. I love you too Ulquiorra. Ichigo whispered back again.

Ulquiorra then opened her eyes a bit, Now and forever? She questioned as she grabbed his hand from under the covers. Ichigo then opened his eyes slightly and smiled, Now and forever, my pale light. He said as he interlocked his hand with hers. Ulquiorra smiled back.

They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces and not caring for what tomorrow might bring, because they knew they could over come any obstacle. For they loved each other and they would go to hell and back for one another and no matter what will happen to them.

The orange and pale lights will be together, Now and forever.

AN:Finally done, whelp I'm just going to say this and then go to bed, I know That Yammy's and Ichigo's fight didn't go like that in the the cannon but that was my version of the fight so it could fit in with the story, so I hope you liked it and I'll see ya in the next one, bye. 


End file.
